Gazing into those violet eyes
by JemilyDay
Summary: A short story about the run up to Luciano and Arianna's wedding. Does anyone else just love these two? Please read and rate!


Luciano stared out of the carriage window as the familiar sights of Padavia, where he had been attending university for the past six months, flashed by. The next time he looked upon these he would be a married man. He smiled at the thought of his fiancée, who he had not seen for the past few lonely months. She had visited him several times, accompanied by Rodolfo, her father and Regent to Bellezza, in disguise – but these visits seemed far too short the moment they parted and were few and far between. Luciano sighed. It wasn't easy being in love with Arianna. Inside, Arianna was still the young spirited girl from the Lagoon that Luciano had first met. However, she wasn't allowed to be that girl anymore. For Arianna was Duchessa of Bellezza and could not run free with the wind rippling in her long brown hair like the old days. It would not think to dwell on these thoughts, thought Luciano to himself with a firm shake. In the morning, he would be gazing into those violet eyes that always made him want to fight in duels for her all over again, and he would be free to tease her, and talk to her, and kiss her as much as he wanted. With those comforting thoughts, he fell into a peaceful sleep as twilight fell outside.

-----

Arianna awoke from a lovely sleep, as her favourite maid, Barbara, drew open the long velvet curtains of her bedchamber to reveal a beautiful sunny day outside.

"Morning, my lady" Barbara said and curtsied.

Arianna smiled and yawned, enjoying that lovely feeling that you have just after you have been well rested. Then she remembered and sat bolt upright.

"Is Luciano here yet?" she demanded

It was Barbara's turn to smile now.

"He has arrived safely in Bellezza and will be here shortly. Would you like some hot chocolate?"

"Forget hot chocolate" said Arianna impatiently, tossing her bedcovers aside – a most un-duchessa like thing to do. "I shall not be able to eat or drink until I am certain he is safe." she finished melodramatically.

Barbara hid another smile.

"Would you like me to fetch your dressers?"

Arianna looked thoughtful.

"Do I have any state affairs to go to today?"

"None, your grace."

"Then I shall dress myself, today. Goddess knows Luciano prefers it when I am wearing something less extravagant."

-----

Rodolfo and Luciano were in the carriage that took them up to the Palazzo, and were deep in conversation.

"How I have missed these dirty old canals" said Luciano wistfully as the two of them watched the mandolas glide past through the water.

"How are you enjoying your studies at the university in Padavia?" enquired Rodolfo.

"They are very interesting. Though of course, they seem slightly duller after being your apprentice for the past years."

Rodolfo laughed.

"It is good to have you back. You have been my apprentice, my assistant, my friend, my fellow stravagante and now will be my son-in-law. I am very glad if I have to give my daughter away, it is to you who I know and trust."

Luciano didn't really know what to say to that emotional speech.

"How is Arianna?"

"Oh she gets by…but she misses you terribly, of course."

Luciano blushed slightly and the two sat in a companionable silence for the remainder of the short journey.

When the carriage stopped outside the Palazzo, Luciano leaped nimbly down and offered a hand to Rodolfo, out of politeness, as Rodolfo was perfectly capable. When he looked up, he saw a familiar figure up on her balcony, who when she spotted him whirled around to run back inside, before remembering her position and attempting to act dignified. If any Bellezzan citizens saw their Duchessa acting in such a way, she would be mortally embarrassed, even though at not quite eighteen she was still just a girl.

Luciano laughed out loud at that sight and walked a little faster then was required. Arianna ran to him just inside the entrance and fell into his arms where they kissed in a way that was completely justifiable after so long apart. When they were finished Rodolfo cleared his throat. The two jumped apart and he chuckled, though he tried to hide it as a cough.

"I shall leave the two of you together now" he said quietly. "I will see you tomorrow, Luciano." he said with a nod of his head. He kissed his daughter's hand. "A pleasure, the both of you."

Luciano put his arm back around Arianna, as though he was afraid to let go.

"How have you been?" he asked, as they walked around the Palazzo gardens. He couldn't help noticing that she looked particularly lovely, as she had her hair in its natural flowing state, and was wearing no more than a simple dress.

"Much better now that you are here." she said. And then she hit him on the arm.

"What was that for?" he said in indignation.

"For going to university so far away from me." she said, smirking. "How can I make sure that you haven't got a string of women at your beck and call?"

"One woman is quite enough to handle." He laughed before running away as she came down upon him with her wrath. The two ended up in a tangled heap on the grass. Luciano kissed her again but pulled away after several long moments.

"You'll get grass stains all over your dress" he said reluctantly.

Arianna looked him straight in the eyes.

"I don't care."

-----

The next day, Arianna had to perform her duties for her city, so Luciano went to visit his foster parents, William and Leonora, who were both very excited about his wedding that was scheduled in a few days.

Luciano had explained that he and Arianna had decided to have a small, secret wedding with their close friends and family in the cathedral on Torrone, the night before the lavish, extravagant ceremony in Bellezza.

"And we would both love for you to be there." said Luciano.

But even as they both accepted warmly, and with many thanks, Luciano felt a small tug on his heart – for his real parents in twenty first century England couldn't be there- wouldn't even know that he was getting married.

-----

Arianna, Luciano, a boatload of guards, Silvia Bellini, Barbara (Arianna's maid) and Francesca Di chimici were all making the journey to Silvia's mother's house for Arianna's dress-fitting for her secret wedding, which they all liked to think of as the real one. Though Luciano and Arianna were speaking perfectly politely and formally to each other as was generally expected in public, it did not escape anyone's gaze that Luciano, who obviously thought he was being discreet, was gently holding Arianna's hand. Silvia looked at the two of them and smiled. They reminded her strongly of herself and Rodolfo when they were young, and she was glad. If they were half as in love as her and Rodolfo, and she was sure they most definitely were more so then that, then they would be very happy.

Paola greeted them all outside of her house. Arianna embraced her warmly. Paola's eyes snapped to Luciano, as they had not so long ago, the last time Arianna had come for a wedding dress, and Luciano paled slightly under her gaze. She went towards him with arms outstretched and kissed him on each cheek. Arianna beamed, and unable to contain her excitement any longer, darted inside the little white house, leaving Luciano to sit with the guards. After about an hour, he decided to go inside to see if she was finished. The minute he walked inside he was greeted with female screams and Francesca di Chimici hit him hard over the head.

"It is bad luck to see your bride in her wedding dress before the wedding" cried Barbara, aghast.

Luciano, thoroughly frightened of this crowd of women, made to back out of the house but a familiar voice stopped him.

"It's quite alright Barbara. I think we've already had our share of bad luck."

Arianna walked through the women and Luciano felt as if he couldn't breathe. The dress was simple, but beautiful. It fit her perfectly.

As she walked towards him, he didn't see anyone else in the room but her.

"You look beautiful." was all he said, but she saw the admiration in his eyes and kissed him in thanks. There was an audible sigh from all of the women, before they all started hustling and bustling again in case she ruined her dress, and Luciano was herded out.

-----

The wedding on Torrone was a quiet affair, but it was all either Luciano or Arianna wanted. Silvia, Rodolfo, William and Leonora were among the guests, as well as all of Arianna's family on Torrone, Gaeteno and Francesca, Giuditta and her apprentice Franco, Guido Parola, Susanna and Barbara. Aureho and Raffaella gave music and Brother Sulien performed the ceremony.

In theory, Luciano thought he would feel nervous. After all, in all of the films and TV programmes he had watched with weddings in them (in the 21st century) , the groom had got slightly cold feet before the ceremony. Luciano felt slightly anxious, standing up at the altar, before the wedding march, but that was only because he didn't like having everyone staring at him, and suddenly knew how it would feel to be an animal in a zoo. When Arianna entered, however, he forgot everyone else.

As Arianna walked down the aisle and saw Luciano smiling his familiar smile at her, with his black curls slightly ruffled in the wind, she remembered him the first time she met him, wandering around like a lost sheep, wearing some absurd clothes which he called pyjamas. She smiled with complete happiness. Who would have thought she would end up here?

After the ceremony, when Arianna and Luciano had had their first dance as a married couple and were sitting watching Rodolfo twirl Silvia around, Arianna whispered something in Luciano's ear.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded in return. He got up quickly and walked away. Rodolfo and Silvia sat down on either side of their daughter.

"Where is Luciano going?" enquired Silvia

"I think I know." said Rodolfo.

-----

Luciano lay on the couch and tried to get to sleep as quickly as he could – he didn't want to miss out on any more then was needed on his wedding day. He held on to his talisman, the rose from his funeral that was now embedded in resin, and thought as hard as he could of his old home and two faces which he sorely missed.

"Vicky!" cried Lucien's father.

"What, what is it?" shouted Vicky Mullholland as she came dashing into the room.

"Lucien!" she gasped. He looked so much older then he had the last time she saw him, and he was crying. Crying, but smiling. Smiling, as though he'd never been happier.

And what was that on his left hand?

"Vicky…"whispered David Mullholland. "He's wearing a…"

"Wedding ring." finished Vicky, smiling through her tears.

With a final wave, Luciano vanished and his two parents stayed in that room for a while, holding each other. Though they were crying, they were both more comforted then they had been in a long time. They didn't know where Lucien was, or how he had got there – but he was clearly very happy. The only reason they cried was because they wished they had gotten a chance to get to know the girl that had captured their son's heart.

------

When Luciano awoke, it was to find Arianna holding his hand, with her head on his stomach and her eyes closed.

He reached out and stroked her hair.

"Luciano!" she gasped, and sat upright. "Did you manage it? Are you alright?"

Luciano smiled at her.

"They saw my wedding ring. I think they understand. They know that I'm happy now."

"I wish that I could have met them."

"Me too. They would have loved you, of that I am certain. Just like I do."

Arianna threw her arms around him.

"I love you too." she said and then sighed audibly. "I wish we didn't have to go to this ridiculous spectacle of a wedding tomorrow. But I suppose we must keep our people happy."

Luciano nodded and said, "Just think of all the things we have to look forward to…Our first child, our first grandchild…"

Arianna smiled dreamily for a minute and then her eyes got a fiendish sparkle.

"And before all of that…we're officially married now, we can have our wedding night."

Luciano laughed. Duchessa she may be, but Arianna would always be Arianna.

He kissed her before leading her away to dance, not for the first, and definitely not for that last time.


End file.
